Mike Chetley And Kelly Chetley:Legendary
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: I couldn't find the movie in the thing hope u enjoy. :D Review,poll,read.  Parody of Eat,Pray,Love. :D And go to youtube type in goodnight cloud  for me please i would verryyy much appreciate it. :D
1. Should I?

mike chetley and kelly chetley:legendary brother sister love?...

ok hey guys i have a new john and kelly story you'll know if youv'e seen the movie legendary but i added kelly kelly in for a little fun :D srry the other one's got deleted but my laptop broke and i have to get it fixed and somehow they all got deleted but don't worry nothing new happened but if my laptop gets fixed i'll just post them back up i still have the stories in my document and i'm using my desktop so yeh srry but if it can't get fixed i'm getting a new 1 but it's gonna be around christmas but i'll just continue i'll post it like a new story u know and nxt chapter will be after i get at least 10 reviews and u guys write in the review what u want to happen next and whenever i see 1 for chap2 the first 1 i see will go on there or whichever 1 i like i haven't decided yet but anywayy

LET'S GET STARTED :D!

mike chetley aka john cena & kelly chetley aka kelly kelly

real names will not be used

mike chetley was at a bar you know what you would usually be doing drinking playing pool

but then a huge guy came up to him

guy:do we have a problem?

mike:what?

guy:i said do we have a problem?

mike just smirked

to kelly

kelly was writing in her diary

dear diary,

it's been awhile since i've wrote in you i'm just feeling to sad to write i love my brothers and my mother but when the thing happened i don't think i can ever see my brother mike chetley again ever since dad died i've been so lonely i think i'll go see cal and mom yeah that's a great idea i'm gonna go get packing

goodbye forever...maybe,

kelly chetley

back to mike

mike started walking away when the guy through a punch at him mike ducked and fought back the waitress called the police as the fight went on

back to kelly

i was infront of my old home

kelly:this is it

i walked up to the door and knocked

cal opened it

calvin:kelly

kelly:calvin

calvin:yeah

kelly:oh my gosh i've missed you so much

she hugged him

calvin:your staying

kelly:yeah

calvin:alright come in

kelly walked through the door and saw mom there

mom:kelly oh my gosh

kelly:hello to you to mom

they hugged

mom:i've missed you sooo much

kelly:you to :D

kelly:mom i'm staying but can i go somewhere first?

mom:yeah sure :D

kelly left the house

THE END

so where is kellz going tell me in review please reveiw and remember 10 reviews i'll make a new 1 but remember u have to write what u want to happen next now this will go on for every chap besides the last 1 it's like power to the people :D

review and poll

STAY COOL!

peace :D


	2. I'm Back

legendary

kelly walked to mike's house

she took a deep breath and knocked on the door

mike answered the door

kelly:hi mike

mike:kelly?

kelly:yeah

mike:um what are you doing here?

kelly:to see you

mike:i thought you hated me?

kelly:that was the past

mike:so you still love me?

kelly:i never stopped

mike: :D

Night Time

kelly was sleeping in mike's room she had a dream well more like an event from 5 years ago  
>BTW THEY'RE BOTH 25 :D and calvin wasn't born yet<p>

dream

come here kelly i won't hurt you mike you already hurt mom what makes you think you won't hurt me come here! he raised his voice

she slowly walked towards him

he grabbed her by the hair threw her down on the bed and started making out with her he took her clothes off and his but then mom walked in

end of dream

kelly woke up sweating she started feeling like she couldn't trust mike she got up packed and left back to mom's house and slept in cal's room

The End

sooo what did ya thinkkkk i hope u enjoyed review and poll

STAYY COOOOOLLLL


	3. More Than A Brother

legendary

the next morning at mom's house

kelly woke up to the smell of bacon eggs and more

she followed her nose to the kitchen and saw calvin cooking

kelly:cal when did you learn to cook?  
>calvin:oh mom taught me when you guys were away<p>

kelly:so i here your on the wrestling team

calvin:well yeah i'm kinda getting lessons from mike too

kelly:oh

NIGHTTIME AT MIKE'S HOUSE

mike had his head in his hands thinking about kelly

he went to a bar and the waitress asked him what he wanted

mike:just regular is fine

the waitress got mike's drink

mike started to put it to his lips then he thought about the incident with kelly and put it down and put the money on the counter

and left

BACK TO KELLY

kelly opened her diary and started writing

dear diary,

i had a dream of what happened and i don't think i can trust mike but i love him more than a brother like a boyfriend but does he feel the same way will he break my heart again and is he still finding hoes at a bar and doing them just to play with their hearts does even have a real love?

well gotta go

kelly chetley

END

sooo how'd you like this chap and i have a poll and i rewrote which one will he choose you know the alicia fox one

please check those out

peace


End file.
